


The Affair

by Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha Hiccup, Cheating, Dom/sub, Hiccup is tempted and cheats on his wife, M/M, Male Omega, Male omega with vagina, Mentioned Hiccstrid, Omega Jack, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Omega, omega in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo/pseuds/Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo
Summary: Overwhelmed by the village's expectations of him to find a mate and marry, Jack sneaks out one night to clear his head, naive of the trouble his pending heat will bring.  Hiccup is the Chief of Berk, trying to escape his marital problems.





	The Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot but I might add another chapter or two, depending if I get more ideas and inspiration for this.

It hadn’t been the most ideal night to storm out of his hut after an argument with his mother, but Jack defiantly continued through the darkness, wrapped in nothing but his night tunic and cloak to shield him from the rain and wind. Berk was being bombarded by a fearsome storm that night, the skies were dark and the clouds above loomed over the island like an angry god, striking down upon the landscape with furious bolts of lightning. Jack vaguely heard his mother call after him, but as he continued on through the darkness, her voice became lost in the storm. 

Jack felt as one with the storm in a way. The turmoil inside him was very similar to the storm around him and the rain only mingled with the angry tears that insisted on leaving him. He’d had a trying week and it was all seeming to come to a climatic end, everything just a giant hurricane that he was lost in. He was an omega, that was one problem. Not being an omega itself, but how omegas were treated. The second problem was that he’d grown up. This might not have seemed like such a problem to others his age, but to him, it meant responsibilities he didn’t want and others he couldn’t have. He was two years past the age for marrying and still, he did not have an alpha. He didn’t want to marry, Berk was a small village, there wasn’t much variety to go around as far as unmarried alphas. 

His father’s death three years prior had left him with his mother and little sister. He knew his mother’s motive behind him finding an alpha. One, he’d be taken care of but in a household of omegas, they would have an alpha present again. He knew his mother had been uneasy without that protective presence since his father’s death, but Jack for one didn’t think it was necessary. They had done just fine for themselves and didn’t need any help from an alpha. Unfortunately, his mother didn’t agree and had been trying to match him with a capable alpha for two years. Jack had navigated through every courtship and refused every proposal and arrangement. The current argument he ran from had been more of the same, but with his heat just starting, emotions had been running high and he’d fled the house. 

Part of him could hear his mother’s voice and every cautionary tale in his head. An omega with a budding heat should not leave home, least of all at night in a storm, but Jack was too upset with the world to care. He would not be cooped up just because of his status or heat, he had to at least get out and clear his head a bit first. 

He stomped through the mud puddles in his bare feet, the rain weighing down his clothes as they soaked into the fabric and flattened his head of white hair. He headed into the village center, the streets bare and most of the hut were dark. It was past midnight, he was certain. No one would be awake until the early hours of the morning when the sky started to lighten. He felt it safe enough to visit the dragon stables without being disturbed. He didn’t have a dragon himself, mostly because of his mother’s old ways of thinking, but he loved visiting them, especially the hatchlings. And on a night like tonight, there was nowhere else he could go that would shelter him from the storm. 

Thunder rolled loudly overhead as he jogged through the village to part of the dragon stables. Sopping wet from the rain, he pushed open the stable door and panted a bit from his journey, He leaned back against the large oak door as he closed it, shutting out the rain and wind. 

He shook out his head a little and ran his hand through his hair to push the wet strands back off his face. He willed himself to calm a little, still upset about the argument he’d had with his mother. It was best he left, his sister Emma had been trying to sleep and there was no point in trying to convince his mother of what he wanted. Pushing off the door, he started walking through the stables. He turned a corner, heading to the hatchling section but stopped, freezing as his eyes widened. 

Green eyes looked up to meet his gaze and Jack stalled a moment. Chief Hiccup was there, sitting at a saddle work table. His features were lit only by a single lantern on the table, with a few pieces of parchment spread over it. The alpha looked almost as surprised to see him as Jack felt. Jack stared a moment longer, feeling much like a deer spotted by a predator. Hiccup was nothing to be afraid of, sure, but he was to be respected. Silent green eyes observed him, lowering down over the wet fabric of Jack’s white tunic which clung translucently to his pale skin in the lamplight. 

Jack looked down shyly and wrapped his cloak around himself further, hiding his unseemly appearance as he turned and headed on to his original destination. He slipped away into the darkness of the stables, feeling Hiccup’s eyes following him. He didn’t know the Chief well. The alpha was about ten years his senior. Sure, he knew much about him, he was the dragon master, the one to end the war between vikings and dragons, the one to change Berk into what it was present day. He was married through an arrangement to a female beta, they had two small children. Jack knew much about him, but not him personally. 

Jack slipped into a quiet, darker section where eggs where eggs and young hatchlings were kept and looked after. He peered over the sliding door of the stall at the light of the lantern coming from where Hiccup sat around the corner. The only time Jack had really even spoken to the chief was when Jack’s father had died. Hiccup and his wife Astrid had visited their home, had brought them food and offered them anything they needed. But even then, Jack had been emotionally tucked away in his own mind and hadn’t said much to anyone at the time. Jack slipped down the straw floor of the straw. He knew it wasn’t wise being here, he should go home. An omega going into heat, in the dead of night, alone in the stables with an alpha that was not his betrothed or...even friend. If word got out, it wouldn’t go over well. 

Jack pushed the thoughts from his mind, sighing softly as he stood and walked over to the eggs that were carefully nestled in nesting boxes. He stroked his hand over one silently, thinking. How could he get out of the situation he was in? Would his mother and the village ever stop expecting him to wed and settle down? It simply wasn’t something he wanted and he didn't understand why it was so expected of him. 

“What are you doing in here?” A voice asked and Jack startled, spinning around to see a stable keeper, a burly viking with a pitchfork in hand staring at him from the entrance of the box stall. Jack’s eyes widened and he stammered for an explanation, his nose picking up the scent of the alpha. “I...I just was...just visiting the eggs.” He said calmly as if it were completely normal to be doing so after midnight. The viking tilted his head, eyes studying Jack, his muddy bare feet, his soaked cloak and night tunic clinging to his skin. 

“Shouldn’t you be home?” The alpha asked, eyes growing a bit dark as he stepped into the stall. Jack watched his nostrils flare, his eyes study him and he knew the alpha could tell he was entering heat. Jack took a step back instinctively, feeling cornered. “I...I don’t want to go home.” He said honestly, voice shaking a little. The viking, who was twice Jack’s size, reached out and grabbed his wrists, yanking the little omega close to him. “To my hut then?” He purred with a crooked smile, his other meaty hand wrapping around Jack. “Could help you with your heat, hm?” He chuckled and Jack squirmed, trying to push against the alpha’s chest. 

“Get out.” A voice growled from the outside of the stall and a stronger alpha scent filled Jack’s nose, enough to make his knees a bit weak. The alpha holding looked back at the source of the voice and frowned, reluctantly releasing Jack. The man stepped out of the stall, giving a nod to Chief Hiccup who stood there, waiting with a tight frown on his face. “Apologies Chief.” The man said in his disappointment, glancing at Jack once more before heading down the corridor and disappearing into the darkness. 

Jack slowly allowed himself to breathe again and when he did, he inhaled Hiccup’s scent and it hit him like a solid blow. The Chief stared at him, waiting a moment before slowly stepping closer, into the stall. He stared at Jack for a long moment, his scent only seeming to grow in intensity to Jack’s nose. It made the omega want to look down in submission under Hiccup’s stare, but he kept his gaze uncertainly. 

Finally, Hiccup blinked and set his shoulders a little, as if reeling his mind back in. “Go home, omega.” He said quietly, disapproval in his somewhat strained voice. Jack didn’t know which of them that tone was really meant for. 

Jack lowered his eyes and walked forward quietly, passing Hiccup and heading down the corridor near the entrance of the stables. He didn’t want to question the alpha and as he started to feel stronger effects of his heat, he quickened his pace. He a few steps from the door when he felt a strong grip on his cloak and he was yanked back. Jack gasped as he was pulled into the darkness of an abandoned stall. 

The omega whimpered in surprise, feeling a strong, lean body press him against the wooden wall of the stall, that strong alpha scent returning with more intensity than before. Next thing the omega knew, he was being kissed, heatedly, urgently and strong hands were running over his body through the wet fabric of his night tunic. His cloak was pushed off his shoulders and there was a flash of light in familiar green eyes.   
Jack’s heat instincts made him melt into Hiccup’s touch, the alpha’s hot mouth over his, over his neck, his skin down to his shoulder. Jack’s heart was beating in his chest but he didn’t push away, he didn’t tell the other to stop. In fact, the omega found himself whimpering and mewling gently as Hiccup pulled him in close, slid his hands up under his damp tunic to grip at his hips and grind forward against him. Jack felt himself dampening between his legs and Hiccup could smell the arousal on the omega. It was intoxicating and so very hard to resist. Hiccup huffed hotly, breaking their kiss to turn Jack to face the wall, pulling the omega’s hips back against his as he rutted forward. 

Pants tented and heavy scent filling the little area they were in, Hiccup growled softly, dominantly, his instincts wanting their way with the virgin omega going into heat. Jack was unmarked and was becoming receptive to him, Hiccup knew just from the way Jack’s scent tilted and the omega arched back into him shyly. This was wrong, so wrong, they both knew. Hiccup was married, though it had been arranged and he didn’t feel any affection to Astrid past friendship. Jack was a virgin, young and innocent to a point. He was supposed to be courted but with the omega smelling the way he did, looking the way he did and letting out those tiny mewls, Hiccup couldn’t hold himself back from what his instincts craved. 

Jack didn’t argue against the alpha’s wishes, whimpering as he felt the folds between his legs moisten more, his body transitioning into heat, preparing to take an Alpha. Jack could hardly tell what was happening in the darkness of the area they were in, but the little omega held onto the wall in front of him, some of the boards of the stall loose and good to grip onto as he let the Alpha maneuver him the way he wanted. Then, as quickly as it had all started, Hiccup was tugging up the omega’s tunic, untying his trousers and grinding his hard erection between the gap the omega’s pale thighs. His cock slid against Jack’s wet folds, feeling how warm and soft he was and Jack whimpered at the sensitive sensation, his head tipping back a bit with a startled gasp. 

Hiccup curled over Jack’s smaller frame, his hands lowering to grip tightly at the omega’s narrow hips as the alpha aligned himself and pressed inside as deeply as he could manage, nearly losing his footing in his attempt to bury himself completely flush against Jack. Jack’s cry was cut off as Hiccup’s hand snapped over Jack’s open mouth, muffling the omega’s shocked sounds. Jack’s eyes were wide as his knees trembled, his muddy toes curling in the straw beneath his feet as the Alpha Chief took his virginity. Hiccup sighed hotly against Jack’s temple, eyes pinched closed in bliss at the feeling of the young omega’s tight, wet cunt, twitching around him as his body adjusted to the Alpha’s size. 

Hiccup didn’t wait long at all to start arching and rolling his hips firmly against Jack, huffing as he was unable to hold back from snapping his hips forward into the tight, welcomingly warm quim of the omega. He held Jack in place, hardly allowing an inch of space to move, the omega’s back bowed, his ass pulled back against Hiccup’s firm, assertive thrusts. When he was sure the omega’s initial cries had quieted, he removed his hand from the firm grip over Jack’s mouth to lightly incircle the pale column of the omega’s throat. Pulling his Jack’s head back to rest against his shoulder with Jack’s torso bent outward to accommodate the position, Hiccup picked up the pace, huffing and grunting dominantly as he had his way with the omega’s heat-induced body, growling lowly into Jack’s hair and neck as he thrust as deeply as he could, wanting to seat himself completely with every eager arch of his hips. 

Quiet, choked gasps and whimpers were pulled from Jack, the omega’s eyelids fluttering and legs shaking as the Alpha claimed him, opening his body to the will of his hard arousal. It was unlike anything Jack had ever felt before, the Alpha’s cock spreading him wide and deep and moving so assertively in him. 

Then Hiccup’s hands moved down to grip strongly at Jack’s hips, enough to leave bruises over pale skin as he grunted animalistically and snapped his hips into Jack’s harder, faster, tugging the omega back into each thrust with renewed vigor. The lewd slapping of Hiccup’s pelvis against him had Jack gasping more, the rough increase of pace making the omega lean forward again and cling to the wall, jaw slack and voice spilling out. “Ah! A-ahh!” He could only stand there and take what the alpha gave him, but Jack’s body hummed and trembled with his growing heat, the new sensations taking over the young omega and leaving him breathless. 

Then Hiccup’s hips stuttered against him and he delivered three more strong thrusts against Jack, the alpha’s eyes closing in bliss and his jaw going slack in a heavy gasp as he shoved himself in to the very hilt, as deep as he could and spilled his pent up release inside the omega. Jack let out a short yelp, eyes wide as he glanced back at Hiccup over his shoulder, pale legs trembling weakly as Hiccup ground his hips a little, groaning low in his throat as he milked his orgasm with Jack’s warm, wet walls, so tight around him. He kept his hands clamped firmly over Jack’s hip bones, keeping the omega in place as he bred him. 

Jack shivered and whimpered at the feeling of the Alpha’s hot seed flooding his womb, his body twitching around the Alpha’s cock as his heat was encouraged. Jack was just starting to calm his breathing when Hiccup’s grip on him loosened and fell away and the Alpha pulled out of him with a low, exhausted groan. It made a wet noise upon his exit and Hiccup left Jack’s pussy gaping slightly, twitching as he dripped of Hiccup’s seed. 

The potent smell of the Alpha’s release filled the air and made Jack’s head spin and the omega’s legs collapsed. He slid down the wall, crumbling to a pile of weak limbs on the hay beneath him. Sitting there, panting and shaking, he felt Hiccup’s cum continue to drip from him. When Jack found the strength to lift his head and look over his shoulder, he was met only with the darkness of the stall and the warmth of the Alpha’s presence was gone. Jack shivered a bit, face flushed and aching for the return of the Alpha’s touch, but he found himself all alone once more.


End file.
